Security is a concern when information is transferred over the Internet. Encryption technology may be used to protect data transferred between two nodes communicating across a network such as the Internet. The Internet infrastructure involved in transferring a particular set of data may include one or more intermediary network processing nodes that need to process different portions of the data in order to correctly route the packets between the two endpoints.
The intermediary network processing nodes may be given access to the encryption key used to encrypt the data. However, decrypting the packets at the intermediary points presents a security risk. For example, an eavesdropper may be able to access the data after being decrypted at the intermediary network processing nodes.
The present invention addresses this and other problems associated with the prior art.